Aria on the Planets
by Voca-chan
Summary: Vocaloid3 IA is one of the new Vocaloids at Vocaloid Inc. But this shy teenager has a deep secret. Will the rest of the Vocaloids figure it out? Or will IA remain shrouded in mystery?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Keep in mind that this is how_ I_ perceive the vocaloids. You could see them entirely different, but don't complain to me. After all, they don't have default personalities, so that gives me plenty of freedom. If you get confused, read the bottom author's note for further information. :D

* * *

"Guys, V3 is moving in today!" Virtual diva Hatsune Miku cheered as she rushed into the Crypton Department of Vocaloid Inc.

It was the day they have all been anticipating: the arrival of Vocaloid3. Everyone in the large recording company was looking forward to some new faces. While they were all as close as family at this point, they could all agree that new Vocaloids to meet and converse with would never hurt anything.

Meiko sighed from her spot on the plush, maroon couch in their living room. "You've only said it five times already."

Miku grinned widely. "I know, but I'm so excited!" She held her face in her hands. "Just picture it! A whole group of new Japanese Vocaloids that are trying to perfect their singing! I can help them harmonize, and read music, and sing in their append voices..." Her eyes were shining.

This was nothing new. Miku was always very upbeat and cheery, trying her best to help her fellow collegaes be as successful as she is. There isn't one Vocaloid in the entire company that Miku hasn't given singing advice to yet, which would explain her excitement for the newcomers.

"Yeah, you keep at it, dreamer," Meiko muttered, turning the page of the magazine she was reading.

Rin and Len walked down the stairs behind the couch a second later, eyeing the fellow Vocaloid in the doorway.

Miku's face lit up with a new idea. "I should go tell Internet Co.! I bet they don't know yet!"

"Miku, everyone-" ...But before Meiko could get "_already knows" _out, the enthusiastic teenager was already out the door. She sighed again.

"What's up with Miku?" Len asked, stepping off the last few steps before walking towards the kitchen. Their living room was open and connected to their wide kitchen which, for many of them, was the best room in their apartment.

Meiko shrugged, not looking up. "V3 is coming in today, so she's bouncing off the walls."

Rin trailed behind her mirror image. "Oh yeah, I remember. I can't wait to meet all of them! I bet they're all looking for a lovely mentor like me, Rin-sama!" Her eyes shone as well.

Len sighed and tossed her an orange, which she caught. "They're proffesional singers like us, Rin. They just don't have as much experience."

Rin crossed her arms in indignance. "Miku had to train under Kaito and Meiko, and we had to train under her. They won't understand it right off the bat."

"_Actually, _we trained under the Master. Miku only taught us a few of her songs," Len corrected as he unpeeled a banana.

Rin pouted as she literally clawed the skin off of the orange, pulling the soft fruit inside out with her hands. "I wouldn't mind being a mentor, though. We're always looking down on as little kids."

Meiko snorted from the other room. "Looked down on? You're second only to Miku on the rankings. Most of the vocaloids here look_ up _to you."

"And imagine how Ryuto and Yuuki feel," Len added in, taking a bit out of his snack afterwards. He mumbled through the fruit. "No one takes them seriously."

Rin chewed angrily as she was disagreed with. "Well... you know what I mean!"

Len shrugged and strolled back into the adjacent room. "Where's Luka and Kaito?"

"Who cares?" Meiko muttered as she flipped another page. "Knowing Luka, she's probably getting all _Magnet _with Gakupo... And you can never tell with Bakaito."

Len snorted and collapsed on the couch next to the brunette. "If they're a couple, then you and Kaito are married. "

"That idiot probably doesn't even know how to propose..." Meiko sighed as she closed the magazine. "The very thought is ridiculous, anyway. I don't know what my fans are on to think something like that."

"I hear ya'," Rin agreed, taking her own seat on a leather armchair. "It's about as bad as people thinking Len and I are a couple all the time."

Len nodded in agreement to his mirror self. Meiko opened her mouth to speak, but the intercom speakers embedded into the ceiling cut her off with a single _beep!_.

"_Attention all Vocaloids. Vocaloid3 has arrived. If you would like to join the rest of the company in welcoming in our new family, meet us at the front entrance." Click! _

They all exchanged glances before shrugging simulteneously, rising together and walking towards the front door. While they weren't as antsy as Miku was, they were still looking forward to catching a glimpse at their new family members. Plus, as Meiko had said, Rin and Len were second only to Miku. It would put a bad impression if they didn't sow up.

Immediately they were greeted with a high-pitched shriek from Miku to come join her, Kaito, and Luka over with their Master. They joined them, seeing as doing otherwise would hurt the overly sensitive Miku's feelings. And when Miku, a bright ball of sunshine, is depressed, it affects the whole building.

"I'm so excited!" Miku clasped her hands together. "I wonder what they're like?"

"Be quiet for a minute and you might figure it out," Meiko muttered in response.

She's not exactly a ray of sunshine like her other department member. But she has some redeeming qualties, like playing the leader role in their mini-family. She decides dinner, buys groceries, orders everyone around, and all-in-all keeps everyone in check. Luka helps her on especially hectic days, seeing as the rest of them aren't exactly the responsible sort. It surprisingly all balances remarkably.

"Ah, cheer up, Meiko," Master chuckled and gave her a gentle shove. "This is supposed to be a time to celebrate."

She grunted in response but didn't say any more. Kaito's deep voice filled in the sience. "Are any of them moving in with us?"

Master shook her head sadly. "Nope, no Crpyton 'loids this time. Our neighbor's getting one, though."

"Internet co.? Aww, no fair," Kaito pouted, much like an overgrown child. "I wanted to throw an ice-cream party."

Meiko pinched the bridge of her nose and muttered under her breath. "I don't see how people think I actually _like _you..."

Kaito blinked his blue eyes at her innocently. "What was that, Meiko?"

"Nothing, nothing." Meiko dimissed it with a wave of her hand, her ruby red fingernails glinting in the florescent light above them.

Master's cell phone buzzed in her pocket, beeping every other second. She pulled it out and observed the screen before grinning in excitement. "Everyone, it's about to start!"

The Crypton department fell to a hush instantly as another beep resounded through the room.

"_Attention, Vocaloid Inc. Please welcome the first group from Vocaloid3." _

The huge, front doors slid open, the ground acting as a conveyer belt as the newcomers were led into the large building. An older teenager with long, wavy blonde hair stood in front, her speakers that resembled cat ears glistening in the light. Following in suit was a younger-looking boy in a sailor's uniform who had a yellow bird on his shoulder, a feisty-looking teenager with bright red hair who looked very confident already, another teenager dressed in purple from head to toe, her bunny hood bouncing off of her back, and a final teenage female trailing in a bit behind the rest. Her pale pink hair was braided in the front, and her clothes were quite odd at that. Her head was bent downwards, almost sheepishly, completely opposite of the others.

"_Welcome SeeU, Oliver, CUL, Yuzuki Yukari, and IA. We hope you feel welcome here and enjoy singing with us in the near future. To figure out what department you are in, please consult the Head Office, which is on the main map. Happy singing!" _

Miku eyed the shy teenager with a curious look. All of the others were smiling and looked excited to be there, but she looked almost depressed. Not only that, but her clothes were very odd in appearance for a Vocaloid, appearing almost foreign. Her eyes were also an unnatural sharp blue, darting up occasionally, unnerved almost as the conveyer belt led her further in the building.

For the first time that evening, Miku's face wasn't lit up. It was puzzled as she simply watched that one Vocaloid disappear from sight. There isn't a Vocaloid that isn't excited about joining Vocaloid Inc. The very feat of becoming a Vocaloid is enough to celebrate. Yet this one teenager acted like it didn't even affect her.

Her mind searched for possibilities. _Perhaps she's just shy and was given an odd outfit? _Miku frowned. No... Something about her felt off. She doesn't know what exactly, but the feeling was there.

And the virtual diva was determined to figure out what it was.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, let me explain a few things. n_n

In this fanfic, the Vocaloids work together in a large building. They are separated by companies, and they live in small apartments within the building. (Crypton has their own apartment, Internet co. has their own, ect.) Each group is assigned their own "Master". This person is responsible for that group of vocaloids, from teaching them new songs to demonstrating choreography. They are almost like an agent to them, except the vocaloids view them on more of a friendship level. Each Master lives with their Vocaloids in their apartment.

The building acts much like a high school in a way, except they don't partake in academics, only singing. And it is in a business environment, not a school environment. Picture it as a high-tech, modern, four story building. (:

Review, if you will~ :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you for the lovely reviews; I appreciate it! n_n

Here's chapter two!

* * *

Miku didn't see the mystery vocaloid for the rest of the day. Most of the newbies are very busy their first day in, considering they have to unpack, get assigned a department, and get assigned a master. Her mind never drifted from the pink-haired teenager, however. It just didn't add up. Vocaloid Inc. is where you go to become a virtual pop star. How could you _not _be excited about that?

"Miku, would you like some mashed potatoes with your vegetable soup?" Luka's voice shook her from her thoughts.

She blinked in surprise, her gaze snapping to the elder vocaloid. "Ah, no thanks, Luka-chan."

Luka nodded and continued stirring a large pot. She stopped a few minutes later, her head tilting towards Miku. "Say, Miku. Is something bothering you? You haven't been acting right since V3 came in earlier."

Miku drummed her fingers against the wooden kitchen table, her gaze drifting away from Luka's. "No... I'm fine. It's just one of the vocaloids was acting strange to me..."

"What do you mean _strange_?" Luka questioned as she added some spices to the stew.

Miku shrugged her shoulders. "Well, she looked like she didn't want to be here. I thought everyone is excited about working and learning here..."

Luka blinked in disbelief at the teal-haired teenager. "Miku, you can't possibly expect that everyone is excited. She was probably very nervous. Think of all the competition she has. If she doesn't make the rankings, then she's considered a failure."

"It wasn't bothering the others, though..." Miku trailed off, her eyes full with thought. Luka had a point, and she hadn't even considered what she said. But you would think that meeting and working with your favorite pop stars would excite you a little. Miku normally doesn't brag, but she knows she's quite popular. All of the new vocaloids had looked at her as they came in, yet that one in particular hadn't raised her gaze from her shoes. That alone bothered her.

Luka sighed as she turned off the stove and pushed the pot off the burner. "Don't let it bother you so much. She'll come around." She looked up at Miku and smiled a small, reassuring smile. "Alright?"

Miku returned the smile and stood up from the table. "Okay, Luka-chan. You might be right. I'll go get the others and tell them dinner is ready."

* * *

Dinner was very noisy. Everyone was buzzing about the newcomers; everyone had already formed thoughts about who would succeed. Gossip was circulating fast. Especially with Rin.

"Did'ya guys see that boy in the sailor's uniform?" She leaned in dramatically, whispering loudly. "I think he's going to be the new Len."

Len rolled his eyes as he chewed his vegetable soup. "You're ridiculous."

Rin blinked in faux confusion. "What? He's got the blonde hair, the shota appearance... All he needs is to put on your cute little outfit, and he'll be a mirror image!"

"You're completely forgetting that he sings in English, not Japanese," Len pointed out, slightly amused yet annoyed at his sister.

"Fine, then he'll be the _English _Len. How's that?"

"Just shut up and eat dinner," Meiko muttered through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"...What Meiko means is you're all great in your own ways," their master said with a smile, shooting the brunette a warning glance. "No one is going to be replaced."

"Well, Miku, Len, and Rin have nothing to worry about. It's me, Kaito, and Luka who should be worried," Meiko said, scooping up another spoonful of food.

Kaito's eyes widened. "We're going to be replaced? I don't want to be replaced!"

Luka huffed, throwing daggers at the brunette. "No, we aren't. Meiko is being ridiculous."

Meiko shrugged indifferently. "Whatever you say."

"_Anyway_, this soup is delicious, Luka," Master commented, changing the subject. "What did you use?"

Miku zoned off, her head resting on the palm of her hand, her hand absently twirling the spoon in her bowl of soup. _Worried about the rankings? Well, I guess that's something I don't normally have to worry about, so I wouldn't ever consider it. But still... When I first moved in, I wasn't worried about it... Not that I had much competition, though... _Her brows furrowed. _Why is this bothering me so much? _

"What about you, Miku? Do you like the soup?"

Her master's voice snapped her out of her thoughts yet again. She hastily brought a spoonful of the lukewarm soup to her mouth, smiling a bright smile. "Yes, Luka-chan makes great soup!"

She returned the smile then looked back down at her smartphone, pressing a button. "Oh my, it's getting late. We should go to bed soon; We have to get up early tomorrow."

Rin bounced up from her chair, stretching her arms out about her, her white bow bouncing like rabbit ears. "Yep! Early to bed, early to rise! Let's go, Len-kun!"

"Hey, wait - Rin!" She grabbed Len's tie and dragged him out of the room with her. Len scolding Rin could be heard echoing throughout the house, causing Miku to giggle in amusement. The twins were always trying to get under the other's skin, yet they cared about each other deeply. In truth, they weren't even considered siblings. But they're so close that they might as well be.

Miku stood up as well, bowing politely. "I think I'm going to go to sleep too. 'Night, Luka-chan, Kaito-kun, Mei-chan, Master-chan."

"Night, Miku," they chorused back.

Miku climbed up the wooden stairs up into the bedroom area. Rin and Len's bickering could be heard quite clearly as she reached the top, considering their shared bedroom is right in front of the staricase.

"Len, it's not funny. Give me my pajamas!"

"What was that, Rin? I thought I heard you say something, but it didn't sound like 'Len will never be replaced ever'."

"Len! We have to go to sleep soon!"

"You're right, we do."

"...I'll run all the hot water out so you can't shower!"

"And tick Meiko off? You're not that brave."

"_Len_!"

Miku giggled again as she walked past the bedroom and into hers, which was right next door. "Tomorrow will be a better day," she reassured herself as she closed the door behind her. "I'm sure she will be extra excited. Tomorrow's her first work day, after all!"

She smiled to herself, unclipping her hair-ties and letting her long, teal hair fall down behind her back. _Yes, tomorrow will be better. I'll make sure of it!_

* * *

"_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama!_" Miku's hand smacked down on the alarm clock forcefully, surpressing a groan. _It's morning already? _

After waiting a few moments, she found the energy to sit up, stretching widely in the process and causing her spine to snap. She glanced at the clock. _7:34_. She actually did groan this time, falling back down on her plush comforter. _I hate mornings... _

Meiko busted in her room not even thirty seconds later. She knew that Miku's alarm clock wasn't usually enough to get her own her feet, so she usually stopped by to be her second wake up call. "Wakey wakey, sleeping beauty. We have to be out the door thirty minutes earlier than usual."

She sat back up, giving Meiko a drowsy, annoyed look. She managed to try and sound friendly as she replied, "How come?"

She shrugged. Meiko was already dressed, as probably the rest of the house was. Miku was normally the very last one up in the entire apartment, but only Meiko was brave enough to actually barge in like that. "Something the head-masters planned. We have to be in the conference room by nine o'clock."

Miku sighed and kicked the covers off her body, the warmth and comfort that they brought leaving with it. "Okay, thanks for telling me, Mei-chan."

Meiko hummed in response and closed the door, leaving Miku to get ready. She pushed herself off of her bed and grabbed her iPod, shuffling it before placing it in her speakers. Her song, _Melt, _began to blast in her bedroom. Listening to music always gave her a bit more energy and got her excited about the day.

She then went by her daily routine: take shower, brush out hair, get dressed, apply makeup, put hair into pigtails, then leave. Everything went smoothily, despite the fact that she couldn't take her time like she normally did.

Miku took a deep breath as she looked into the mirror. Her teal hair had been brushed out; she could feel it brushing against he ankles. She put it up in the her trademark pigtails then smiled brightly at her reflection, a determined look reflecting in her bright blue eyes; she clenched a single fist. "Let's make this a perfect day!"

She turned off all of the lights, turned off her iPod, and grabbed a sheet of paper off the top of her dresser before leaving her bedroom. With a music sheet in hand, she traveled down the staircase, only to find that the rest of the household had already left. Miku was confused. _I'm not that late, am I...? _She wandered into the kitchen and glanced at the clock. It read _9:06_.

"Ah! Baka Miku!" she exclaimed to herself. "I'm late!"

She rushed to leave, when she noticed a leek that had been left on the counter. A bright, neon-green sticky note was attached to it. She peeled it off, curiosity reflecting in her eyes. It read:

_I knew you wouldn't make in down in time. Well, the rest of us are gone. Here's some breakfast. You're welcome._

_-Meiko_

Her face reddened. "I didn't think I was that behind!"

She crumbled up the note and threw it back on to the counter and bit into the leek gratefully as she rushed towards the front entrance. Upon entering the hallway, she noticed the building was eerily quiet. She grew more worried. _Is this one of those meetings where everyone is invited? Hatsune Baka... So much for that perfect day. _

Miku tried to put those thoughts behind her as she raced down the hallway towards the conference room. It was located at the very end of the hallway that had all of the apartments in it so everyone could reach it quickly. Yet to Miku, it felt like a mile away. She chomped another hole out of the vegetable, chewing forcefully as she finally arrived. She pushed the doors open, swallowing down the mouthful and announcing loudly, "Miku's here, sorry for being late!"

Everyone's eyes were on here, and Miku noticed Meiko had slapped her forehead in response to her abrupt entrance. The head master, the man who runs the entire building, smiled a small, nervous smile. He was standing on the stage in front of a podium, the members of Vocaloid3 sitting behind him in a row. "That's quite alright, Miku. We just started. Why don't you take a seat with your department?" He gestured towards the front row where the Crypton department was sitting.

Her face bright red, she bowed politely. "Right!"

She skipped down the aisle. She could feel everyone's stare burning into her. It's something that she was used to, considering she's performed in front of a live audience, but it's different when you're embarrased in front of your friends.

The seat beside Luka was empty, so she sat down next to the pink-haired Vocaloid.

She felt her nudge her. "Where were you?" Luka whispered. "Meiko had said she knew you would be late."

"I was getting ready. I guess I wasn't watching the clock closely," Miku murmured back. "Have I missed anything?"

She shook her head. "He just started."

Miku breathed out a sigh of relief. "Good."

The head master, also refered to everyone as Sensei, cleared his throat into the microphone. "As I was saying, we're wanting to try something different today at Vocaloid Inc. Normally we've left all of the training to the masters, but we felt that the vocaloids here are very experienced already. So we've decided to assign some of the V3's 'mentors' to train with on the side. Aside from singing, mentors with help their V3 get accustomed to life here. This is a system we are likely to keep if it succeeds."

Excited murmuring started to sweep amongst the room.

"Ooh, I'd like to be a mentor!"

"This system will never work. Some of the vocaloids here couldn't even mentor themselves."

"Mentoring... How exciting!"

Sensei unfolded a piece of paper before tapping the mic to calm everyone down. "Alright, I will now read off the list of assigned mentors. Gumi, you have been assigned SeeU. Len, you have been assigned Oliver. Iroha, you have been assigned CUL. Lily, you have been assigned Yukari. Lastly, Miku, you have been assigned IA. Please immediately go greet your V3s, mentors. They are sitting the order I called them out in, from left to right."

Miku's gaze slowly drifted upwards to the far right, immediately locking eyes with IA. The same odd clothes, the same braided, pale pink hair, the same shy demeanor. Of all vocaloids to be assigned to, Miku just had to be assigned to the one that was bothering her. The sharp blue eyes were blank, and renewed the feeling of confusion inside of her. She gulped. _This is going to be a long day..._

* * *

**A/N: **Miku meets IA in the next chapter! I hope you guys are liking it so far! (Those of you who reviewed/favorited/followed.)

Review? :D


End file.
